La Mala Hierba
by Diana Aventurera
Summary: Fern es buen amigo de Finn, o eso se creia hasta que una chica llega de Aaa poniendo su mundo de cabeza, Fionna llega a Ooo por error y conoce a estos dos, el se enamora de ella, pero esta piensa en Finn aunque este la ignore, y para terminar su mejor amiga lo ama sabiendo que no sera correspondida mientras un mal resurge de las sombras ¿Como terminara esto?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **La Mala Hierba"**_

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE HDA SON CREACION Y PROPIEDAD DE PENDLETON WARD Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo pero si el primero en subir, partirá desde el capítulo** _ **"Fionna y Cake y Fionna"**_ **(No quiero comenzar desde** _ **"Whispers**_ **" y** _ **"Three Buckets"**_ **porque ahí perdemos a Fern, así que a saltarnos eso).**

 **CAPÌTULO 1:** _ **"Nuevas Tierras"**_

Era un hermoso día en la Tierra de Aaa y mientras la Dulce gente hacía sus tareas cotidianas, la heroína que ya todos conocen y su gata acompañante entraban al Dulce Castillo para un encargo que les iba a dejar el gobernante de aquel Reino…

-Llegaron temprano…

-Hola ¿para qué nos llamó Príncipe?- Preguntó Fionna.

-Hay un lugar que quiero que exploren…- Tronó los dedos y apareció la mucama Mantequilla con algo enrollado dándoselo al Gumball- este es un mapa que muestra más allá de los límites de Aaa, cerca del Desierto de las Maravillas, hay una zona no explorada, quiero que vayan ahí para asegurarme de que no haya ningún peligro, mañana mismo partirán, para que no dejen nada pendiente ya que será un largo viaje.

-Entendido, iré con mi familia para avisar- dijo Cake y se fue rápidamente.

-Fionna, las espero esta noche para una fiesta de despedida.

-Gracias Príncipe- la chica se va a alcanzar a Cake.

Ya por la noche Fionna y Cake llegaron a la fiesta:

-Hola Marshall!- saludó Fionna al Rey Vampiro que se encontraba platicando…o mejor dicho, discutiendo con Gumball.

-Hola Fionna!- la saludó él también- tengo algo que decirte… pero mejor te lo dijo más tarde…

La fiesta duró algunas horas hasta que alguien le llama a Fionna por una pequeña emergencia en Reino Flama…

-Qué sucede Príncipe Flama?

-Algo está extinguiendo el calor de las Flamas y no sabemos que es, se está sintiendo cada vez más y más frío, necesitamos tu ayuda!

-Bien, iré lo más rápido que pueda, no se preocupe…

-Aquí te espero Fionna…

Fionna le avisó a Cake y salieron del Dulce castillo

-Espera Fionna ¿a dónde vas?!- le preguntó Marshall

-Muchas personas en peligro…

-No puedes irte hasta que te diga que…!

-Una emergencia es una emergencia- lo interrumpe y se va…

-Y luego Marshall?- cuestionó burlón Gumball –creí que te le confesarías justo hoy...

-Deja de reírte chicloso!- le respondió enfadado

-Como sea, la fiesta ya iba a terminar…- opinó Grumoso como metiche

En el Reino Flama:

-Que bien que llegaste!

-Y qué hacemos Príncipe?

-Vayan al río de lava para ver qué es lo que está causando el problema- les ordenó.

Al llegar ahí se encontraron con una sorpresa…

-Reina Helada?!- dijeron al unísono las hermanas.

-Pero qué está haciendo esa maniática?!- se preguntó Cake.

-Él se robó a uno de mis pingüinos y lo quiero devuelta!- le respondió la Reina mientras cortaba el flujo de lava con su hielo.

-Basta Reina Tonta ¿cómo el Príncipe Flama te puede robar algo así?!- Fionna trataba de hacerla parar pero no lo lograba.

-Déjame!- ella se negaba, hasta que de pronto se escuchó una ola de lava acumulada detrás de ellas, de la cual no se salvarían.

-Es hora de salir de aquí- Cake tomó a las dos y escapó del Reino, llevándolas al Reino Helado.

-Porqué me alejaste de mi querido pingüino?!- preguntaba furiosa la Reina de hielo.

-Te aseguro que tu pingüino no estaba ahí…- Repuso la chica.

-Entonces donde puede estar?! Ya lo busqué en todos lados y no lo encuentro

De repente aparece su pingüino

-Ohh… ahí estas querido!- la Ra.H. corre hacia él y lo abraza –en dónde estabas? Le diste a mami un buen susto…

-Mueck

-Qué? Fuiste a la ciudad de los magos? Por qué?

-Mueck mueck

-Ahh entiendo… si… para la otra avisa- Siguió hablando con su pingüino

-Bueno… creo que ya nos vamos…- Opinó Fionna, así que ella y Cake regresaron a casa olvidándose de la fiesta…

A la mañana siguiente Fionna y Cake ya tenían sus cosas listas para el viaje.

-Despídete de la casa del Árbol Fionna…

Así nuestras aventureras comenzaron el viaje hacia tierras desconocidas, si en el mapa se veían grandes, ¡estando ahí el desierto eran enormes! Día y noche pelearon con bandidos y monstruos, sorteando trampas, peligros, un gran mar y más, fueron 6 días de locuras…

-Crees que ya recorrimos toda la zona Cake?

-Eso espero…- Cake se acercó a una ruina, ya que por el calor necesitaba sombra un momento, miró a lo lejos, se veía la copa del árbol del Dulce Castillo –mira… allá esta el Dulce Reino… vamos…

Corrieron como pudieron, al llegar ahí entraron, pero lo notaban un poco diferente…

-Oye Fionna ¿ese no era "chico" paleta?- preguntó la gata haciendo énfasis en la palabra "chico"

-Creo que sí, pero eso no importa ahora…

Pasan al Dulce Castillo y se encuentran a una Mentita sirviente

-Qué se les ofrece?

-*Qué le pasó a la mucama mantequilla?*- le susurró la gata a Fionna

-Comunícale al Dulce Príncipe que hemos llegado de la inspección

-Príncipe? Pero si en este Reino nunca ha habido príncipes, sólo hemos tenido una gobernante y de nombre Bonnibel

-Pero qué? *Cake, analiza esto: la paleta que conocemos como chico, una mentita envés de una mantequilla y Bonnibel que debería ser Gumball…*

-Una pregunta ¿A qué tierra pertenece este Reino?

-A la Tierra de Ooo

-Qué?!

-Ya sé lo que pasa, ustedes son Fionna y Cake ¿cierto?

-Nos conoces?- preguntó la humana

-Pues claro, hay un Rey Helado que hace Fanfic's de ustedes… *de hecho iba a pedirle a alguien que me llevara a su dimensión jeje…*

-Bueno pues ayúdanos explorar este lugar para regresar a nuestro hogar- le pidió Fionna

-Bien pero primero tengo que llevarlas con mi gobernante y otros tres, ya que los necesitaremos… (Sabía que la anciana era una impostora…)- pensó Mentita y las guío con Bonnibel, quien estaba en el salón de reuniones

-Princesa, encontré unas personitas que no creerá ver…

-Adelante, hazlas pasar…

Al momento en el que entraron, los presentes se sorprendieron:

-Ellas son la verdadera Fionna y Cake- las presentó Peeps

-Oh Glob ¿de verdad son ellas?- Preguntó uno de los presentes quien era Jake

-Sí, la otra era un cosplay, no puedo creer que de verdad cayeran en esa trampa

-*La real es más bonita*- susurró otro quien era Finn

-*Pero qué dijiste?*- le preguntó Fern que también estaba ahí

-Ellos se parecen- opinó Cake viendo a Finn y a Fern- *y uno de ellos es humano!*

-En serio?- Fionna se acercó a Finn inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza

-Oye, no toques la mercancía- le dijo a ésta quien le quitó el gorro sintiendo su cabello

-Oh, perdón…- se aleja un poco

-Como cuando lo de Simon se vuelve real…- Dijo una voz, era Marceline, que estaba en el salón hace unas horas pero nadie supo ya que era invisible

-Los presento- sugirió D.P. –ella es Marceline la Reina Vampiro, Jake el Perro, Finn el Héroe de Ooo, Fern el ser de Pasto y yo, la Dulce Princesa Bonnibel…

-Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Finn curioso, ellas les explicaron sobre la misión a las que habían sido mandadas

-Entonces así llegaron aquí- concluyó Fern

-Creo que los humanitos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar…- dijo Jake

-Ah sí, vamos a mostrarle la Tierra de Ooo Fern- decidió Finn

-Yo tengo que ir?

-Sí, vamos…- Apoyó Fionna, y los tres salieron del Dulce Reino….

Continuará….

 **Vaya que es difícil comenzar un Fanfic desde cero, ya me acostumbré a hacer un borrador para ver lo que seguirá, espero que este sea el primero o uno de los primeros donde Fern salga tomando protagonismo, junto con un nuevo Shipp o dos jeje xD, y por si no lo han leído les recomiendo el Fanfic** _ **"Aventura en un universo alterno"**_ **de Kunashgi448, esta genial, es uno de los más actualizados, y lo digo porque también sale Fern, bueno aventureros dejen reviews para quitarme la flojera y continuar (corríjanme si tengo mala ortografía porque de verdad odio escribir mal :v), hasta la próxima aventura…**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HDA SON CREACION Y PROPIEDAD DE PENDLETON WARD**

 **CAPÌTULO 2:** _ **"Cambio de planes"**_

-Realmente no tengo nada nuevo que mostrarte, porque se supone vienes de una Tierra paralela ¿cierto?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- le respondía Fionna a Finn- ¿Cómo perdiste tu brazo?- preguntó curiosa

-Es una larga historia…..- mientras él le contaba la historia, Fern miraba a la chica extraño, no creyó que esa chica en realidad existiera, y si eso era verdad menos creería encontrársela, o bueno, que ella los encontrara… Cuando terminó de contarle, recibe una llamada de Jake

-Finn, recuerda que no puedes estar expuesto en los bosques, ten cuidado, ya sabes que quieren matarte y puede que el asesino esté en cualquier lado, vuelve lo más pronto, aún no terminamos de hablar de esos rumores sobre el regreso de tu viejo amigo…

-Sí Jake, tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, no te preocupes

-Hey, esa es mi frase!

-Era, hace mucho que no la dices, bueno te veo después…- mientras Finn hablaba con Jake, Fern platicaba con Fionna, comenzaba a agradarle pero…

-Oh no, se me ha hecho tarde!- dijo Fern recordando

-Para qué- preguntó Finn

-Pues tu sabes para qué, ya me voy…- Fern se adentró al bosque, para llegar a su entrenamiento con una amiga, más tarde llegó a su destino, un fuerte de árboles en la punta de un acantilado.

-Llegas tarde…

-Lo siento, es que ocurrió un imprevisto

-Y cuál es?- preguntó la Maga Cazadora molesta

-Una chica de nombre "Fionna" apareció en Ooo de repente y….

-No me interesa… y no te daré tu clase de hoy por retardo ¿crees que eso es más importante que entrenar? No importa que pase, tienes que llegar temprano

-Pero no llegué tan tarde, el entrenamiento termina a las 5:00 y tenemos media hora o un poco más

-Ya dije

-*Aiish pero que maestra tan…*

-Qué ibas a decir? Acaso quieres morir?!

-No nada, iba a decir que qué maestra tan buena, me dejará el día libre…

-Tú diciendo eso… sí claro…

-No quería irme pero ya me voy…- Fern se dirige a la salida, de pronto presiente unas flechas que detrás de él se acercan velozmente, saca su espada y las bloquea

-Vaya reflejos de peleador "Pro"…

-Ya vez…

En tanto en el Dulce castillo no terminaba la reunión…

-Cómo podemos ayudar para evitar esa catástrofe?- Preguntaba Cake muy seria por el asunto

-Tenemos que reunir ciertas cosas y destruirlas antes de que esa entidad maligna lo haga primero y las utilice para acabar con todos los universos- respondió Bonnibel

-Fionna y yo les ayudaremos, pero tenemos que comunicarnos con nuestra tierra para asegurarlo

-Nunca le había dicho esto a un gato pero, gracias- le agradeció Jake

-(Te debes sentir muy torpe ahora perro. jejeje…)

En otro lugar con Fionna le contó todas sus aventuras a Finn y viceversa…

-Finn, Tú… ¿Crees en el amor?- Finn se sorprendió de aquella pregunta, no quería responder pero aún así, lo hizo

-La verdad no, me han roto muchas veces el corazón que…-suspira- no quiero volver a pasar por eso…- explicó un poco triste

-oh, entiendo… yo también quise a alguien… y no me correspondió, otro creí estar enamorada de él, pero no fue así y el último es mi mejor amigo, que no lo veo más allá de lo que es

-*Exactamente como a mí… pero con el segundo fue mi culpa*…- de pronto una daga apareció de repente directo hacia Finn

-Finn cuidado!- exclamó Fionna y empujó a Finn hacia atrás para que la daga no le diera, esta se clavó en un árbol, se escuchó el crujir de los arbustos en señal de que alguien escapaba

-Vamos por él!- Dijo Finn persiguiendo al sujeto seguido de Fionna hasta que lograron atraparlo –tú eres el asesino cierto? Quién te mandó a matarme y por qué?!- Finn lo tenía acorralado

-Porque el Jefe no quiere que arruines sus planes…

-Cuáles? Responde! y si no lo haces… ¡se te aparecerá el diablo!- dijo Finn amenazante, logró intimidar al sujeto, así que este respondió

-No sé exactamente cuáles sean pero…

-…Estas mintiendo- Analizó Fionna

-De verdad no lo sé, aunque necesita recolectar unos seres de cada elemento para poder recuperar sus poderes al 100% y lograr su meta, eso sí sé y nada más…

-(No que no sabía? este sujeto sí que es un gran tonto…)- pensó Fionna

-Seres de elementos? Dime que no son princesas o algo así…- siguió Finn

-Claro que no, lo que él busca se les llama _"Ranas Elementales"-_ Aclaró el tipo

-Qué? Eso existe? Por qué no he visto o escuchado sobre ellas?

-Hay cosas que la gente no quiere que sepas porque correrías un riesgo, son muy difíciles de encontrar, como si fueran invisibles en su elemento, existen tres de cada uno y las estaba buscando mientras ideaba planes para matarte…

-No pues… ambos propósitos para ti eran imposibles…

-Oye!

-Fionna, regresemos al Dulce Reino, pero antes… hay que atarlo…

-Genial…

En Aaa, el Príncipe de dulce se estaba preocupando…

-Fionna y Cake están tardando más de lo previsto…

-Cómo no se tardarían? si las mandaste casi al otro lado del mundo! Creí que eras más listo…- reclamó Marshall molesto

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer envés de estar discutiendo con un ser inmortal sin cerebro

-Imbécil, ahora estamos discutiendo!- continuó el vampiro, pero Gumball fingía no escucharlo ya que estaba ocupado revisando donde fue el último registro de ubicación de las chicas, marcaba una playa extrañamente después de el gran desierto y más allá había océano que parecía no tener fin, era realmente extraño, ellas no cruzarían esa gran cantidad de agua ¿O sí?

-Creo que tendré que ir ahí por mi cuenta…

-Qué has dicho? Morirás chicloso, sólo piensa en que ellas no han regresado y pueden estar enfrentando cualquier peligro, te aseguro que tú no durarás…

-Es por eso que irás conmigo…

-Por eso digo que tú si puedes contra lo que se te enfrente amigo, te deseo suerte…- ya se iba pero el Príncipe lo detiene

-Quieres ver a Fionna o no?

-… voy por mis cosas y si muero en el desierto asado, te jalaré las patas en la noche, mañana partiremos

-Se llaman pies y no creo que puedas hacer eso…

Sin embargo, Finn y Fionna llegaron al Dulce Castillo…

-Chicos, ya sabemos por dónde comenzar…- comenzó a contarles Finn -tenemos que reunir esas ranas y destruirlas lo más pronto posible…desde ahora…- finalizó Finn

-Pero necesitamos regresar a Aaa para poder ayudarles y no sabemos cómo- dijo Cake recordando la misión de Gumball

-Bien, haremos lo que podamos- confirmó Bonnibel y siguió la reunión

Anocheció y la hermanas no sabían dónde quedarse, la princesa se ofrecería a darles un cuarto, pero infortunadamente no había disponibles, así que…

-Bueno, siéntanse en casa…literalmente- dijo Finn dejando pasar a Fionna y a Cake a la Casa del Árbol –quédense en la habitación que quieran, mientras yo voy con Jake un momento…- se va

-Crees que mañana podamos volver a casa y regresar para ayudarlos?- preguntó Fionna

-No quiero hablar ahora, sólo quiero dormir, buenas noches…- en lo que la gata se duerme, la chica sube a la copa de la casa a pensar un momento

-Hola- Fionna se asustó un poco, pero simplemente era Fern, que la veía sonriente

-Hola, creí que no estabas por aquí…

-Estoy en cualquier lado… ¿Hay algo que me platiques o nos quedamos en silencio?

-¿De qué podría hablarte…?- preguntó pensativa

-No lo sé, de lo que quieras- esa chica realmente llamó su atención –no dormirás esta noche cómoda ¿cierto?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Pues… estas en un lugar con un ambiente diferente al tuyo ¿cómo descansar así sin saber si volverás a tu hogar?

-Creo que tienes razón…- se recuesta y él también mirando las estrellas, queda pensativa ante la pregunta de Fern, ¿qué tal que jamás regresa a Aaa y no vuelve a ver a sus mejores amigos? Estaba tan ocupada pensando en ello que no notó que Fern la miraba, él comenzaba a sentirse extraño, entre más la veía más fuerte era esa sensación, realmente no se espera lo que ese sentimiento puede llegar a hacer…

 **Les agradezco a Zack y a Nero3011 por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me esforcé por subirlo lo más pronto posible y espero que así sea en los siguientes capítulos, eso de las ranas se me ocurrió al ver los mini-episodios de** _ **"T emporada de Ranas"**_ **(una idea extraña jeje :v), dejen reviews y bueno, hasta la próxima Aventura…**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HDA SON CREACION Y PROPIEDAD DE PENDLETON WARD**

 **CAPITULO 3: "** _ **¿Desilusión?"**_

Apenas amanecía en Aaa y Gumball ya se encontraba tocando la puerta de Marshall…

-Y tú qué?- preguntó somnoliento el vampiro.

-De verdad tienes mala memoria? Tenemos que…

-…Sí sí, el Lunes sin falta carnal…- le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-Tenemos que buscar a Fionna!- terminó el príncipe.

-No pues así sí…- salió Marshall de su casa con sus cosas y su bajo-hacha cambiando de opinión.

En Ooo…

-Antes de iniciar nuestra misión primero debemos resolver algo… mencionaste que te mandaron al "Desierto de las Maravillas" hace como 6 días ¿Cierto? –preguntaba Finn a Fionna.

-Sí, aunque no creo que en ese tiempo haya llegado al otro lado del mundo sólo por caminar…

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar en el desierto, incluso el venir aquí y que yo esté hablando contigo podría ser una alucinación justo ahora…-hubo un pequeño silencio…- pero ya comprobaste que no, por esa razón iremos a ese sitio.

-Entiendo…

-Que a dónde irán?- preguntó alguien, y ese alguien era Jake – Los acompaño, porque claro, necesitan mi ayuda.

-No Jake, con Fern será suficiente.

-Bueno… pero yo no sé si te asesinan…

-Hey! Finn es muy bueno para evitar ser asesinado…- reclamó Fionna.

-[Pero si apenas me conoces…]- le susurró Finn a ella (los corchetes oficialmente interpretarán el susurro)

-[Si eres mi contraparte supongo que luchas igual de bien que yo…]

-[Creo que tienes razón…]

-entonces le diré a Cake, por cierto ¿dónde está?

-En la Casa del Árbol- aseguró la humana al perro.

-Y de paso coméntale a…

-Sí, a Fern, ya sé- Jake se iba pero… -oye Finn…

-Qué?- se acerca a él

-[Rífatela, tienes que conquistarla…]- esto fue inaudible para Fionna.

-[De verdad contigo…] (¬_¬)- Jake llegó a la casa y al momento de decírselo a Cake…

-Qué?! Mi hermanita no se irá sola con dos hombres al desierto!

-Oye no pasa nada, hablas de ellos como si fueran verdaderos pervertidos…

-Porque puede que lo sean!

-Qué insinúas?! No lo son, yo los conozco muy bien…

-Mucha gente no conoce el segundo lado de las personas… ¡y por eso iré yo!- la gata camina hacia la salida dirigiéndose a la ubicación de los dos humanos jóvenes y Fern aprovecha para salir pero antes tendrá que avisarle a su maestra que se ausentará a la clase de hoy…

-No puedes ir, ayer faltaste a causa de esa chica humana.

-Necesito ir! No creo que la clase de hoy sea muy importante… - Huntress le lanza una flecha que roza por la cabeza de Fern y termina clavada en un tronco – me pediste ayuda para poder controlar ese demonio que tienes dentro ¿no? Así que no irás si quieres que te siga ayudando.

-No sé porque presiento que… ¡estas celosa! – Opinó Fern sin dudarlo.

-Pero qué? Estás loco? Por qué lo estaría?!

-Jeje no sé, sólo era una broma – Ella se le acerca molesta.

\- Aiish! De verdad que eres tan…

-… Y además no fui yo quien te pidió ayuda, tú me querías ayudar ¿Puedo saber por qué? 7w7- Le pregunta él interrumpiéndola.

-Ya mejor vete de aquí!

-No me responderás? Somos amigos, dímelo… - La Maga lo pensó un momento, después respondió – Sólo eres mi alumno, puedes retirarte… - Desaparece entre las copas de los árboles rápidamente.

-[Ya puedo imaginarlo, antes en cada encuentro que teníamos eras más amistosa…]- Se susurra a sí mismo y vuelve con los humanos…

En Aaa:

-Por Glob, siento que me derretiré…

-Yo tengo calor, pero por nada me quitaré este montón de ropa que traigo encima…- Se quejaban los amigazos de la vida, Gumball que iba un poco desprotegido del sol y Marshall que parecía que había sacado todo su guardarropa para cuidarse del mismo…

-Oye rosadito, pareces chicle masticado…

-Y tú ya no visites tanto a tu abuelita, o te regalará más montones de ropa usada…

-Ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez?!

-Y tú que…? – Algo interrumpió la discusión de estos dos, eran cuatro tipos bien armados…

-Qué traen ahí?!- Les preguntó uno de ellos refiriéndose a las mochilas que llevaban.

-Oh no… - Se preocupó el Dulce Príncipe…

En Ooo:

-Espera qué?!

-Así es Fern, lo he pensado mejor, creo que debes quedarte a buscar las "Ranas Elementales" en eso nos apoyarías demasiado y así podemos acabar antes de que ese ser misterioso las encuentre primero… - Fern no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

-Bueno, nos vemos cuando volvamos, ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió Fionna de él, los humanos tomaron rumbo al "Desierto de las Maravillas" pero eso fue interrumpido por una linda gatita.

-Óyeme no, mi hermanita no se irá sola contigo, yo también iré!

-Cake, prefiero que te quedes, ¿Qué tal si aparece Gumball y no hay nadie que le diga a dónde fui?– Detrás de ella llegó Jake.

-Esta corre bien rápido…- Dijo agitado – Cake… hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte… un lugar con muchos gatos como tú… te gustará…

-Qué? De verdad crees que cambiaré de opinión con eso? Pues acertaste, llévame ¿Qué esperas?

-Ya sé cuál es ese lugar… - Piensa en voz alta Finn.

-Sí, es el que crees Finn- Aclara Jake y se lleva a Cake a otra dirección, mientras los chicos parten a uno de los lugares más misteriosos de Ooo, en tanto Fern, sólo observa sus siluetas alejarse en el horizonte, tenía una sensación extraña…

-Supuse que esto pasaría… - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, se volvió hacia ella.

-Es por ello que me dejaste ir?

-Acertaste – Huntress se acercó a él – Te recomiendo algo, no te ilusiones con alguien que conoces muy poco, puede que veas algo que no te agradará y depende de ti si seguirás tras esa persona…

-Eso es una lección que no vi la clase pasada?

-No, simplemente es algo que te aconsejo… como tu amiga…

-Gracias… bueno, se supone que debo buscar esas cosas de elementos, te veo después Magaza…

-Fern…!

-Nada de informalidades, ya sé… - Se aleja de ella sonriente, ella también lo hace recordando aquellos encuentros casuales donde eran verdaderamente grandes amigos – [Esos viejos tiempos regresarán, no te preocupes…].

-Ya viste lo que traían? Esto está de lujo! – Decía uno de los bandidos que habían secuestrado a Gumball y a Marshall, los tenían presos dentro de una cueva, sólo para despojar al vampiro de sus pertenencias.

-Oye sí, ¿Cómo son tan tontos para traer este tipo de tecnología por estos rumbos?

-[Te dije que no trajeras tu mega Perapad!] – Le regaña Marshall.

-A dónde iban exactamente?- Les pregunta el tercer bandido.

-Buscamos a una chica humana y a su gata ¿Las han visto?- Respondió Gumball finalizando con una pregunta.

-Esperen un segundo… ¿Son amigos de esas dos? – Volvió a peguntar pero esta vez fue el cuarto vago.

-S-SÌ…

-Déjalos ir… - Uno de ellos les regresa sus cosas rápidamente – ¡libéralos ahora! – Los otros obedecen.

-Qué por qué? – Dudaba el vampiro.

-Ellas nos dieron una paliza cuando tratamos de robarles – Aclaró el segundo – ¡Lárguense inmediatamente! – Ambos fueron echados de la cueva con todas sus cosas.

-Bueno, nos liberamos fácil… - Gumball mira a Marshall extraño – ¿Qué?

-Eso indica que sí estuvieron por aquí, vamos por buen camino… - El príncipe continúa hacia la ruta.

-Espero…que las encontremos pronto…

Volviendo a Ooo…

Fern estaba un poco triste, de verdad esperaba conocer más a esa chica humana, pero las cosas pasan por algo, eso le repetía su Sumbae (Esto es lo equivalente a lo que todos conocen como "Sempai", pero yo soy más a cosas de Corea) desde que la conoció, pero esa historia ya contaré después, de pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se escucharon unos pasos en el bosque del Dulce Reino, al parecer le estaban siguiendo, inmediatamente fue a averiguar quién era, pero solamente era Sweet P., notó que en sus manos sostenía una "Rana Elemental".

-Ah, me asustaste… –Expresó Fern, pero Sweet no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró – ¿Sweet? – Se acercó a él, no parecía ser el de siempre.

-Te estaba esperando, demonio de pasto…

 **Gracias a Glob que por finn subí capítulo! ¿Entienden? ¡Por finn! Jajaja… Esperen no se vayan, no tengo amigos :'v Ok no.**

 **Jusonmida *se disculpa como coreano* no había subido porque mi computadora se descompuso y hasta ahora sólo dispongo de una laptop, además de que le he estado avanzando a mi otro Fic que no está aquí pero para ya terminarlo de una vez, también estuve haciendo blogs en la comunidad HDAA, entre otras cosas, aunque en este tiempo he pensado en como sucederán los eventos que les traeré.**

 **Nero 3011: La verdad ni yo sé, ya veremos cuantos por cómo se resuelvan las cosas :v**

 **Zack: No revelaré nada aún, pero obviamente no será Finntress ya que lo detesto, claro, sin ofender, así que eliminando ese Shipp espero ya te des una idea, jeje sí es gracioso, pero no puedes negar que es algo original.**

 **Bueno aventureros si les gusto dejen Review, Hasta la próxima aventura…**


End file.
